Prechronic and chronic toxicology and carcinogenicity studies of Boric Acid, Bromodichloromethane, Bromoform, n-Butyl Chloride, Chlorinated Trisodium Phosphate, Chlorodibromomethane, CI Basic Red 9, Diglycidyl Resorcinol Ether, Iodinated Glycerol, Monoruon, Pentachloronitrobenzene and Phenylbutrazone, were conducted in B6C3F1 mice and Fischer 344/N rats by various routes of administration. The purpose of the prechronic studies was to determine the toxcity of the chemical by a given route of administration, in order to determine the maximum tolerated dose, the slope of the dose-response curve, and potential target organ(s) for the two-year chronic studies. The two-year chronic studies were performed in order to determine the long-term effects of the subject chemical in these species using the chosen route(s) of administration, including carcinogenicity.